1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a display panel holding structure which allows easy connection between a display panel and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon assembly and manufacturing of the electronic device, the terminal and the circuit board are generally connected to the other circuit board via a connector and a connector cable. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-252567 discloses the structure in which a fixing hole with a substantially convex-shape is formed in an end portion of a substantially U-like frame, and a protrusion corresponding to the fixing hole is attached to the terminal plate so as to be inserted into the fixing hole for improving the workability by simplifying the opening/closing operation of the terminal plate.
The display device using the flat display panel, for example, the liquid crystal display, the plasma display and the like which has been expanding the market share always needs the connecting process unexceptionally. For example, in the display device equipped with the display panel, the video signal and power cannot be supplied to the display panel for displaying the video image unless the circuit board for processing the video signal and the power supply board are electrically coupled with the display panel. The use of the technique disclosed in the aforementioned related art requires the special protrusion to be formed at the display panel side, and the fixing hole to be formed in the cabinet or the chassis for simplifying the connection, resulting in the increased manufacturing cost. The use of the large panel may interfere with the easy insertion of the protrusion into the fixing hole, failing to provide excellent workability.